


Tricks and Treats

by bookworm0492



Category: Attack on Titan Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Halloween Drabble fluff pervy!Levi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm0492/pseuds/bookworm0492
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to throw a Halloween party to lighten everyone's mood, Levi however is a little reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> (This was just supposed to be a Halloween drabble gdi boys)

"What in God's name is that?"

Eren looked up from the mass of cloth and props that he was rifling through and looked up at the man's disgusted face with a cheeky grin. "What do you think?" He held up something green and black with a couple of sequins. "Costumes!"

"You call those monstrosities costumes?"

The younger male frowned. "I got em all in the bargain bin at the store, I figured all of us could have a little fun for Halloween."  
Levi rolled his eyes and made a small click with his teeth. "Tch, what do you think we are, 12? None of the squad is going to go along with this."

The young Titan-shifter frowned and set down the white shirt he was holding. "Captain Levi....don't you like Halloween?"

"Its a ridiculous holiday that gives you cavities and the possibility of getting either an ulcer or poisoned by some stranger."

"Wow.....what's the Halloween equivalent of the Scrooge?"

"Shut up brat." He stepped over to the mass of brightly colored clothes strewn out in a heap. "What the hell were you hoping to accomplish with this anyway?"

Eren fiddled with the button on one of the many shirts on the ground, tilting his head as he thought. "Well....with everything that's been happening lately, I figured everyone could use a good dose of fun. We don't get to do that very often, so..." He trailed off, figuring the captain had gotten the idea by this point.  
He looked down dejectedly under the scrutiny of the shorter man, for all intents and purposes looking like a kicked puppy who'd been told that he couldn't go out and play.

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. Damn it.  
"Oh for God's sake brat, fine. We'll try your little....Halloween thing."

And fuck him if those eyes didn't light up with the biggest grin he'd ever seen. "Really captain??"

The older man kicked aside an article of clothing that was disgustingly shiny. "If it gets you to stop looking miserable and doesn't bother anyone, why the fuck not? Rot your teeth, act a fool. I don't care."

Eren jumped up, his body practically buzzing from excitement. "Dont worry Captain, it’s gonna be great! I promise you we'll all have fun!"  
"Just don't get disappointed if the others don't share your enthusiasm brat."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crazy idiots actually went along with it.

Hanji jumped in glee at the idea and ran off to start decorating and setting up a costume (which no-doubt would be horrifying on various levels), with Petra in tow who was eager to decorate the abandoned castle appropriately.   
Auruo and Gunter pitched in with grabbing all kinds of festive snack foods and sweets, leaving Erd to help transform some of the costumes Eren had brought, having learned a few sewing tricks from his fiancé. Even the usually stoic Mike contributed by carrying in pumpkins of various shapes and sizes to be massacred by all of them before the evening was through.

By the time that night fell, candles were lit and the castle and people inside were transformed into the commercially 'spooky' Halloween theme, and the air was filled with high spirits from all. Except one.

“I can’t you believe you talked me into this.”

Eren looked over at his captain and smiled, showing off his fake pointed canines. “But captain I think the look really suits you.” He then frowned when he looked closer. “Hey you’re not wearing the teeth.”

The shorter man glared at him. At first glance he only looked like he was wearing dress clothes, his usual cravat over a dress shirt, but a collared black cap was hung over his shoulders, the underside a dark red making humanity’s greatest look like someone out a gothic horror novel. In his outstretched hand were two small white pointed teeth. “You couldn’t pay me to put these disgusting things in my mouth.”

“I boiled them in hot water for you three times! And they’re not that bad, look at me!” The teen had donned a costume similar to the corporal’s, black pants and white shirt but with short sleeves instead, the same cape and red string bolo tie to top it off. His own fake teeth poked out from under his lips and somehow managed to make him look more endearing than scary. The brat.

“What the hell possessed you to put us both in these vampire get-ups?”  
Eren shrugged as he helped Petra, who was clad in a very bright purple witch’s costume, set out some plates for the snacks. “ It was all we had, Hanji already made off with the rest of the scarier costumes.”

“Im terrified of what she’ll come up with. And I’m not wearing them.”

“Aw c’mon Corporal! The costume’s not complete without them!”

Looking over at his youngest team member, who had his puppy-dog eyes set to high, the captain let out a sigh. “Trick or Treat.”

Aqua eyes blinked in confusion. “What?”

Levi’ eyes narrowed. “This bullshit is called trick or treat right? I’ll wear these damn things, but only if by the end of the night you actually find a snack out of all of this sweet shit I’ll actually like. If not, I trick you.”

Eren frowned. “It’s not really a trick you tell-“

“Accept the deal or these fucking things are going in the trash.”

“Gah-!” The soldier fumbled before instinctively giving his captain a salute. “Y-yes sir!” He then turned to run off and help Auruo with the snacks, leaving Levi to smirk a little before looking for a mirror to attach his teeth.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night wasn’t too bad, for all the chaos.

Soon after Levi’s challenge the festivities had begun with just about every Halloween related activity you could think of. Erd, in his eye-patch and pirate attire, hosted bobbing for apples which generally left everyone soaking wet with the exception of Mike, who seemed to be as sharp with his teeth as he is with his nose.

The pumpkin carving was utter chaos. Auruo and Gunter started a challenge to see who could make the scariest face, which resulted in them utterly destroying their pumpkins and their Frankenstein and werewolf costumes, respectively. Their enthusiasm almost turned it into a race which almost resulted in a few lost fingers and a transformation from Eren when his knife slipped and brushed his thumb. After the initial panic of the close call, Levi barked at everyone to just shut up and kill their damn pumpkins peacefully.

Ghost stories was soon after and surprisingly despite the horrors they deal with regularly, everyone was enthusiastic to share their own grotesque story about a haunted house or some cursed village out in the walls nearby or beyond. It was at this time that Hanji decided to make her grand reentrance as some type of lake monster as Erd was telling the grisly story of an axe murderer. The dark rags covering her and the giant hunched back she managed to create was enough to nearly scare the piss out of everyone as she emerged from the shadows cackling maniacally, even as Levi threatened to slice her head off for ‘being a damn psycho.’

Things soon started to wind down after that, everyone either lounged about and chatted or munched on the remaining sweets that hadn’t been devoured already. Eren himself had a handful he was going through in the back of the hall away from the others, trying to figure out which one Levi would like when the man in question came and sat down next to him on the bench.  
He was quiet for a few minutes before leaning back against the seat.

“I suppose tonight wasn’t a complete waste of time.”

Eren blinked at his captain in surprise. “Corporal….are you saying you had fun?”

“ Don’t look so damn smug about it Jaeger, I’m just saying it wasn’t as bad I had initially thought. And you were right about one thing.”

Eren set the last of his sweets down. “What’s that?”

Levi tilted his head a little to the titan-shifter before looking back out at his team. “It was good for everyone.”

The brown-haired teen followed his gaze to look at the rest of Squad Levi. Hanji and Petra were discussing costumes and how they were going to plan something even better for next year. Erd was helping Gunter and Auruo try to fix their costumes and had smiles on their faces despite their bickering. Mike was arranging the pumpkins to give the castle a cozy lighting as night fully fell. Despite the chaos and mess, everyone looked years younger and absolutely carefree.

Smiling warmly, Eren looked back up at Levi. “I’m glad I suggested it….” He reached down and unwrapped a piece of candy before popping it into his mouth.

“Is that butterscotch?”

“Hmm?” The young soldier raised an eyebrow. “Uh yeah…why?”

“You do remember my stipulation don’t you Jaeger?”

Eren’s eyes widen in realization as he remembered his deal with the corporal. “Oh. Oh right! Corporal, you like butterscotch..?”

“No I asked because I wanted to look stupid. What do you think brat?”

“Oh- well, I um- I’ll get you one and uh-“ He looked around frantically in his pile and in the surrounding piles of candy. “Um…see uh…I’m sorry Corporal but I think that was the last one…”

“That’s fine.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But, I thought you sai-“ Warm insistent lips met his when he turned to his captain, and his mouth had but a moment to open in surprise before an equally commanding tongue slipped in. A gentle but firm hand reached up to hold the teen’s head as Eren made a soft sound. The sweet candy was bounced back and forth between the two of them as they managed to avoid the fake teeth in each other’s mouths, the rich taste enhancing the slick sensation of the kiss.  
Eren reached up to grip Levi’s shirt as he closed his eyes letting himself fall into the embrace that the male was giving hi-

Levi pulled away from him as quickly as he’d come, a smirk on his face as Eren watched his cheek bulge a little, moving the piece of candy around his mouth. Eren sat there dumbly for a moment, the saliva from their kiss still on his lips as his face turned a bright red. “You-“

He looked over at the others with wide eyes to see if anyone had seen their unconventional way of sharing candy, but they had been too preoccupied with their own activities to see the exchange across the dining hall. 

The frazzled teens attention was brought back to his captain when he heard him spit the remainder of the sweet into an empty wrapper a soft sound of disgust leaving him.   
Realization dawned on Eren and his mouth opened in shock. “Y-You don’t even like butterscotch do you???”

“Brilliant deduction.” He tossed the wrapper into a nearby bin.

“You tricked me!!”

The man smirked, his grey eyes having a rare mischievous glint in them. “Wasn’t that the idea Jaeger? You didn’t hold up your end of the bargain.”

Eren scowled and crossed in arms, face still blazing in embarrassment. “ You’re insanely picky, I don’t think you like any type of sweet.” 

“It’s not ‘picky’, it’s having a refined palate. “ He stood up, brushing off his dress slacks. “I’d be sick to my stomach if I crammed down half of the shit you all ate tonight.” Looking down and seeing the frown still present on the boy’s face he sighed and turned to face him.

Leaning down he grabbed the bolo tie around Eren’s neck, forcing the soldier to meet his gaze, smirking when the proximity made him flush again. “I’ll tell you what Eren, you get this place cleaned up in a timely manner and….” He simultaneously pulled the bolo more and leaned in closer, his voice being right by Eren’s ear. “…and I’ll meet you in my office to give you a proper treat. Deal?”

Pulling back, his smirk was smug when he saw the teen flustered all over again, the red of his face even more obvious with his white shirt. “Y-Yes sir!” He stood up abruptly and went over to the others to rally them to start cleaning up the hall. Chuckling Levi turned to head to his office to change.

Looks like he’d get his treat after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus. Effing. CHRIST. This took a thousand times longer than it should have. I meant to have this finished 2 WEEKS ago. 
> 
> This is what easy distraction does to you kids.
> 
> And lolwhatuniverseisthisin? I don’t even know, this in all honesty was just something to get my feet wet in the Ereri fandom and to stretch my writing muscles back out again. Been way too freaking long. But, hopefully now that Ive gotten this checked off I’ll actually be able to get the first chapter of my fic out in a timely manner. If not within the next week or so, hopefully at least by the time Ereri month starts. (that is December right?)
> 
> So keep a lookout for it! I think you guys’ll like it. >D Hint Hint, Eren and Levi’s costumes have a big part to do with it. (technically it connects with BOTH fanfics Ill be writing buaha)  
> SO I hope you guys liked it, XD threw in some pervy!Levi cuz who doesn’t love that honestly? And hopefully I’ll get more stuff out soon.


End file.
